


【骸云】自满的陷阱

by Cstarrr



Series: 骸云abo [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: 6918 - Freeform, ABO, Alpha！Rokudou, Bottom！Hibari, M/M, MukuHiba, Omega！Hibari！, Top！Rokudou, ムクヒバ, 骸A雀O, 骸云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cstarrr/pseuds/Cstarrr
Summary: 一个简单的abo故事
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Hibari Kyouya, 六道骸/云雀恭弥
Series: 骸云abo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994935
Kudos: 11





	【骸云】自满的陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> 因为傻逼lofter屏蔽了，现在搬运到ao3上来  
> lofter id：花生太非糖  
> 同时不用翻墙的博客存档：https://privatter.net/u/Cxx_stella

“来，让我们继续吧……”

六道骸轻笑着弯下腰，俯身对上云雀依旧凌厉的双眼。这双眼睛非常漂亮，比刀子还锋利，黑得纯粹，让骸裹藏在血液里的暴虐因子蠢蠢欲动，在这短短的交锋中，他不下五次问自己：要不要把这双漂亮的眼睛挖出来。

费了大心思的樱花树尽职尽责地往下飘落着花瓣，竭力替残破而布满暴力痕迹的场所增添一丝浪漫。

还有不对劲。骸敏锐地察觉到什么，恶意的笑扩散得更开了些。

他用手掌钳起云雀的面颊，眼神却在屋子里转了一圈：“说起来，从刚才起，似乎就有什么味道和樱花们混在一起了…”最后又将视线放回云雀的脸上，几乎贴着人蹲下，在对方毫不掩饰的厌恶中，探进衣领在他颈边用力地嗅了嗅，“啊，和樱花的味道非常接近，却又——香甜许多呢，你有没有闻到？”

这样刻意得好似明知故问的语气，令云雀的眉头皱得更紧。被所幻化出的莲藤给束缚，他只能嫌恶地偏过头躲开骸喷在他耳边的吐息，且不说他根本没闻见这家伙说的什么味道，仅是用根本闻不出味道来的樱花做比较，六道骸在他的账上便又记了一笔神经错乱。

不够强烈的反应显然令骸不满，云雀抿紧的唇就像一道无法突破的防线，他强硬地将手指搅弄进去，撬开这只恶兽的尖牙，直到涎水从无法闭合的口中溢出。这样才对，六道骸抽出手指，碾动着沾在手套上湿漉漉的液体，欣赏着云雀因异物感而感到恶心咳嗽不止的狼狈。

来自口中的液体中信息素的味道更加浓郁，他更加确定了：“哦呀，并盛的最强王者，居然是omega？”在云雀还没反应过来之际，他又带着笑意嘲讽：“还在发情期自投罗网，难不成是那些弱小的alpha已经不能满足你了么？”

现在，他满意地收获了云雀惊诧、错愕的表情。他猜对了，于是他拉扯起云雀的头发，将这个不错的表情看得更仔细些，一边兴奋地揣测：“哎呀，你怎么一副吃惊的样子？”

“难不成，你延迟发育到现在才分化？”

“我想想，一直以alpha或beta身份自居的王者，竟是发育过晚、在败北中戏剧般分化迎来首次热潮期、只能任人摆布的娇·弱·的·Omega？”

毫无疑问，不论是“Omega”还是“娇弱”，这样的词汇都极大的挑战了云雀的底线，他死死地瞪着六道骸，却也只能说出“闭嘴！”两字。

是的，云雀的确一直没有迎来自己的分化期。随着青春期过去，那么他分化为beta的几率就会更大——正是他所期望的，不是容易被性欲冲昏头脑和野兽无异的狂妄alpha，也不是受信息素掌控柔弱无力的Omega，一个beta，不被任何无聊的生理因素所影响的、只掌握在自己手中的人生。

他闻不见六道骸所说的“气味”，那是信息素，只有分化的alpha或Omega才能闻到的东西。但他的确感到高热和缺水，如果这不是由于激烈的战斗所致，那么的确也是Omega那恶心的发情期所带来的症候之一。

骸爆发出一阵夸张的笑声，甚至笑得太过字面意义上的笑出了几滴眼泪。他拉起捆住云雀的藤蔓，就像拖一条野狗，任由云雀擦过粗粝的地板，把“战场”转移到另一个房间：“有趣。既然如此，在最终目标到来之前，我们还有时间玩点更刺激的～”

没有什么比驯服一头野兽更令人兴奋。当然，骸不认为自己需要驯服云雀，对于云雀这样强大的猎物，驯服了或许反而会丧失乐趣。

他将云雀拽到空置的房间，灰尘、蛛网，都不重要，他将对方的衣服撕扯下，非常有闲心的观赏了一会儿。

现在的云雀实实在在地处于了发情期的状态，高温和对情欲的渴求折磨着他的大脑和身体，发根和身体都变得湿漉漉的，汗珠顺着发丝、下颌、锁骨、胸膛、纤薄有力的少年肌肉，一直到肚脐，平顺地划过。还有他所忽略的、尚且还包裹在衣物中的隐秘部位，都违背主人意愿地沁出水渍。

不过这些都不是骸所有兴趣的。他轻轻托起云雀的脸，用拇指擦去他那氤氲着水汽而滑到眼角的眼泪：“真漂亮，只有凶狠会很浪费吧，像这样渴望情欲又心存不甘的眼神。”

云雀的双手被他只用一只手轻巧地拉过头按在地上，然后他附在猎物的耳边说：“不用担心，我对标记你没有任何兴趣。不过，如果一会儿你哭着求我，也许我会考虑一下吧。”

没有人告诉过云雀标记的过程和感受，这些生物书上笼统而冷静的描述不会写，青春期泛滥着旖旎心思而从各类“资料”中汲取快乐的少男少女更没人敢和云雀分享。云雀知道的只有结果，一个Omega被完全掌控、臣服于卑劣的alpha的结果。

他续足了劲，屈膝翻身肘击又回到了主导地位。他用手肘死死压在六道骸的胸前，依然用最凶狠的眼神直直地看进那双异色的眼睛里：“你以为，可笑的信息素，就能让我、哈、认输？”如果不是急促的喘息，或许威胁能更彻底些。

他也只剩这一击了，不痛不痒。骸好整以暇地仰面看着猎物，直到那滴悬在睫毛的汗珠坠落在他的胸口，直到压在他胸前的双手失去力道，直到跪坐在他身上的人细细密密地颤抖。

骸终于伸手抚上少年紧绷的腰，滚烫的温度隔着皮手套也能传到他的掌心，他扳着下颌让云雀的鼻息和自己纠缠到一起，逡巡着猎物不再清明的眼底：“看来我对你还是太手下留情了。”

他轻笑着：“信息素？既然你如此迫不及待，那就来好好尝一尝吧，可笑的、信息素的味道——”

云雀瞪大了双眼。

是alpha的味道，他闻到了。大部分人对alpha的信息素总是抱着十足的畏惧，形容也多是浓烈、刺鼻好像比硝烟更让人感到压力和刺激。

但六道骸显然不在此列。

扑面而来的浓烈刺激过后，是像大多数人对Omega信息素的形容，清香、恬淡，非常不alpha的感觉，却有着致命的吸引力。它们萦绕在云雀的身周，像一张无形的网，困住了挣扎不安的猛兽，同样也给予着他莫大的安抚。似乎只要放任自己沉浸在其中，所有的躁动难耐都会轻易地化解，那些因高热而在视野中扭曲的景象，在一片眩晕中完好地保留了alpha的笑容。

他伏在alpha的身上，脆弱而贪婪地从衣物上汲取着能宽慰自己的信息素，甚至忽略了已经解开他的皮带、拉开他的裤链的手。

皮质手套带着从他身上而来的温热，布满纹路的表面包裹住他早已硬得滴水的下身，alpha问他：“如何？从这里的反应来看的话，你可是在说着很喜欢呢。”

他像是听清了，又像是没听清，尽管他的意志仍然做着徒劳的抵抗，令他的眉峰迟迟未能舒展，但他无法背叛人类基因的身体却磨蹭着，企图得到更多的缓解。

骸非常满意猎物此刻的表演，痛苦和欢愉的交缠永远是艺术品最高纬度的展现，身为意大利的来客，他仍保留着不俗的造诣。

他用拇指稍显用力的撸过兴奋得不断渗出液体的头部，看着这根肉茎弹动一下，又有更多的粘液从顶端的小孔中滑满柱身，Omega难以忍受地把头蹭在他的胸口，叼过他的一块衣服和牙齿较劲，往下压塌着腰部将阴茎更多的送进他的掌心。

“真可爱。”骸就像奖励一只宠物，宽容地给予了更多的抚慰，隔着手套也丝毫不影响他灵活的手指和技巧。从底端到头部，敏感而脆弱的小孔，饱满的囊袋，都被他一一照顾到。

其实也不需要什么技巧，所有的常识和经验都告诉他，发情期的Omega并不需要什么技巧，信息素会完成这一切。但他想，云雀是值得的，云雀是高昂的藏品，一件珍藏当然值得有所付出。

所以他耐心地做着手活儿，另一只空闲的手把云雀和自己的衣服解救开，托着陷入情潮的脸好让自己看得更清。

“哦呀，这么快就……？”骸松开手，浓稠的液体从他的指缝中滑落，但仍有部分残留在他的手套上。他坐起来，尚未回神的Omega仍旧伏在他的身上，头抵在他的心口，除了喘息，Omega仔细听或许能听见他的心跳。

周围变得燥热又潮湿起来，三月的天气却像令人讨厌的夏季一样。

攀升的热度让骸又阴晴不定起来，分明上一刻他对猎物毫无保留的交待还是满意的，现下他又刻薄起来：“果然Omega天生就是适合享乐的存在啊。”

发泄过一次而短暂平息下来的Omega软绵绵地从他胸口撑直身体，虽然快化成一滩水，当Omega抬起头时，那双眼睛又锋利了起来。

好像水雾也遮不住。

六道骸凑上去，他的猎物以为他要索取一个亲吻而厌恶地躲过，他不介意，只是手穿过腰际，顺着尾椎骨一路往下，然后暧昧的舔舐了一下猎物红到发烫的耳垂：“我说，你也差不多该有点猎物的自觉了吧？”

Omega不需要理解这句话，他鲁莽的手指替他作了解答。

“呃…啊…拿出去、该死…唔！”云雀挣动起来，极力排斥着异物的侵入。

皮质的手套在甬道中仍显得温凉，粗糙的纹路和缝合线都在这份怪异的痛苦中变得清晰，尽管发情期的Omega有分泌润滑保护自己，依然抵不过丝毫谈不上温柔的进出。

等三根手指能大开大合地进出，骸一边用另一只手揉搓着Omega的略有肉感的臀部，一边好心安慰：“放松放松～可不要小瞧了Omega的身体，热潮期的你已经熟透了哦。”

“就像果子一样，诱人的气味和充沛的汁水无时不刻不在叫嚣着‘快来吃掉我吧’。”

他吞下从云雀颈边滑过的汗珠，Omega馥郁的气味也强烈地刺激着他的神经。

云雀的敏感点实在藏得不够隐蔽，仅仅是手指便能轻松地找到。骸将他放倒在地上，恶劣地用手指不断按压着令Omega难以忍受的点，感受着甬道激烈的收缩对手指的抵抗。

也许这不叫抵抗。

“够、够了……哈、停下！我一定会、把你咬杀！”云雀断断续续地说着没任何效用的威胁，他仍被绑在一起的双手握着拳几乎要将手心抠破。

“嗯？”骸听他话的停下，甚至抽出了手指，带出一波滑腻的粘液，令穴口无法停歇的收缩着。他将手上的液体擦在云雀紧绷的腹部，然后终于拉下自己的裤链，将自己的欲望从布料的束缚中放开，抵在小小的入口，“你是说，用这里么？”

进去了。

“呜……”云雀的声音带上了一点点的哭腔，不是太痛苦，而是令人更加无法接受的快感。他将手挡在自己的眼前，企图借此缓解自己的崩溃。

这不是性爱，他和六道骸见鬼的没有任何可以跟爱谈得上边的感情，从一开始的厌恶到此时此刻或许余生都只会剩下刻骨的恨意。一个卑劣的alpha的捉弄，仅仅是信息素便可以将不可动摇的意志变成笑话。

alpha和Omega的结合是直接而纯粹的，哪怕没有爱意，当他们的身体交合，便可获得直达灵魂的满足。这也是一些社会学家、情感学家一直所诟病的原始基因。

六道骸也是鄙夷的。他从不认为分化成alpha是什么值得高兴或者炫耀的事，alpha的信息素不会让人变得更强大，反而催生了更多蠢货；Omega的信息素也不会让人变得孱弱，只会让人有了更多放纵堕落的借口。他更引以为傲的是自制力，只有强大的自制力是强者对自己的掌控。

在意大利黑手党长大、混迹乃至于成为复仇者通缉令上赫赫有名的一员，即使抛开六道轮回，他的各项经验也称得上丰富多彩。所以他从来不认为自己会迷恋上某个柔弱无骨的Omega，更不觉得自甘堕落的Omega会动摇他的自制力。

可是现在，甜蜜馥郁的信息素交织在气氛浓烈的两人之间，如同毒蛇吐着信子循循善诱着把人拉入深渊……

“别乱动！”他咬牙屏息着拍了Omega不听话的屁股，这种不痛不痒的挣扎除了增添两人的麻烦，实在毫无裨益。他把人换了一面，让Omega背靠在自己身上，张着腿坐在跨上起伏，以进到更深。

他盯着湿漉漉的黑发下，脆弱的颈项，那个红肿凸起的腺体，舌头不禁扫过唇齿——这个男人，强大坚韧的猎物，比起甜腻的信息素，一直隐隐能嗅到的鲜血的味道，更令人不可抑制地兴奋着。

从身后再次用手撬开那张倔强的嘴，alpha不满地抱怨：“别一直闷着嘛，你的里面可是激动到一直在流水呢，热得像要融化了一样…”

无法闭合的嘴里泄出毫无意义的喘息和断断续续的音节，恶心和愤怒拉扯着尚且清醒的几根神经，比起战败更让人无法忍受的侮辱。云雀用力地咬在始作俑者的手上——哪怕骨头都断掉、只要还活着，就一定会将这份耻辱…不，仇恨永远记下，直到亲手血刃！

alpha的阴茎猛烈地进攻着，连角度也不需刻意寻找，每当往深处撞击时便能轻易的碾压过要命的敏感点，催动着湿热的内里不断不断地紧紧包裹住它，好像它们生来就如此契合，绵密的挤压和高温同样让alpha并没有看上去那么游刃有余。

他想听到更多的声音，不止是这些一点也不动听、连呻吟也算不上的音节和喘息，他想从这铁石一样的嘴里再撬出些什么来。

他的眼睛仍然盯着那个散发着最浓郁的信息素的凸起，就在颈侧，黑发发梢堪堪擦过的地方。伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，就会引起Omega剧烈的颤抖，急不可耐地需要着alpha的标记和安抚。

同样美味堪比罂粟带给alpha的渴求也在不断折磨着那自欺欺人的面具。

脆弱而美丽的Omega，与其说是猎物，不如说更像陷阱一般，引诱着毫不自知、自大轻敌的alpha轻易沦陷。

骸依然以优胜者地姿态向俘虏发出善意地邀请：“说吧，只要开口的话，就给你哦～”

他好心的继续解释：“没有抑制剂，得不到标记的话，热潮期就无法结束呢，クフフフフ，如果把你扔在这里，一定会把方圆几公里的alpha都吸引过来吧？”

再加以虚伪地担忧：“美味、脆弱，亟待标记的Omega，你猜他们会不会把你吃到骨头都吐不出来？”

他又一次赌对了，Omega毫不示弱地反驳他：“…天还没黑，你就、开始做梦了？呵……只会用信息素…和不入流的蚊子…会被欲望左右的alpha，也不过是无能的草食动物…”

心跳得很快，骸感到血液都快因兴奋而沸腾起来，他几乎狂热地盯着云雀，盯着那个红肿的腺体，在这一刻他非常、非常激烈地全身都在叫嚣着：这是他想要的！

他仍旧故作自持，冷静地宣布：“我改变主意了。”

接下去却迫不及待地咬破Omega的腺体，强硬而坚决地烙下了属于自己的印记。

“！！！”

有那么一两秒，云雀的大脑一片空白，随后是细密的颤抖，alpha的信息素在他的身体里开始交融，命令他完完全全地交出自己。他脱力似的倒在alpha的身上承接着持续的撞击，但交合对他的刺激变得很慢，被那股清淡的信息素彻底吞没让他变得轻飘飘起来，同时催生了一股极大的依赖让他忍不住想要埋首进身后人的怀中。

他甚至没有察觉自己射了第二次。

这对alpha同样不是件轻松事。骸花了非常大的力气让自己从被满足中脱离出来，再用十分的忍耐力暂时缓下激烈的动作以免太快成结射精。他把Omega的头放到自己肩上，在Omega难耐地磨蹭中吻过因太过刺激而不断下滑的泪串。

现在这个Omega属于他了。但还不够彻底。

他又变得好整以暇起来：“我猜你一定是不会认真上生理课的对吧？”

他就像最细心的老师，一步步拆解着自己的步骤：“咬破腺体只是标记的第一步，”

“接着，你的生殖腔将会为我打开，”

“而我会将这张不知餍足的小嘴喂饱直到过载……”

云雀挺起腰，双腿无力地蹬在地上，如身后人所说地打开了自己接纳对方所赠与的一切，直到吞不下顺着大腿根部缓缓滑落。

“没有结束哦。”骸提醒他，“为了确保标记，我会成结。”

耳边的声音仿佛恶魔的低语般响起：“你会清晰的感觉到含着我的东西、直到你的身体记住你属于谁……”

alpha的结蛮横而可怖，紧紧地锁在生殖腔的入口，带动着仍然硬挺的整根阴茎在Omega的体内耀武扬威地彰显着存在感，那满肚子的精液则让云雀感到生理意义上的恶心反胃，成结前的过激撞击让他此刻深深感到仿佛内脏都错了位。他像是被钉死在六道骸的身上，仿佛他们本来就如此契合。

alpha的结至少要持续二十分钟到半个小时才会消下，这是为了保证留下属于自己后代的远古基因行为。六道骸热切地提醒着云雀：“身为Omega的你，在热潮期接受如此深入的结合，你猜，你会不会怀孕呢？”

他甚至温柔地抚摸过云雀被灌满而略微胀起的小腹：“这里会孕育出又一个怎样的小怪物呢？”

又向上揉过少年人尚且纤薄的胸脯：“你会哺育它么？”

这番话显然给云雀带去了极大的刺激，六道骸险些按不住他挣扎的动作。在成结期的alpha面前有逃跑的行为后果可是很严重的，他被按到在地，更像兽类一样接受了alpha愤怒的冲撞，硕大的结卡在生殖口不断摩擦，让他有种自己即将被撕扯开来的错觉。

最后骸还是替他穿好了衣服。

值得庆幸的是除了靠上的几颗扣子被粗鲁的扯坏，脏污和破损都在战斗中显得微不足道。

骸的心情变得很好，他甚至笑着给了云雀一个货真价实的情人的吻：“多谢款待。”

这是他用得还不够熟练的日语，不过下一句又让他变得令人生厌起来：“并盛我也一并收下了～毕竟分化成Omega的你也没办法再维持这里的制度了吧クフフフ。”

云雀靠在墙上，尽管疲惫，仍然凶狠地盯着他。

于是六道骸又凑过去给他理了理衣领：“别瞪我，我可是很好心的保留了你的衣服呢。”

信息素对alpha一定也是有影响的，否则六道骸无法解释自己看见对方颈项间自己留下的痕迹时所莫名的愉悦，这并不是一件多么值得他愉悦的事才对。但他现在也依然丧失了对自己最冷静的判断，他拍拍云雀的脸颊，说：“等我解决完那个第十代，云雀…恭弥。”

——

幷盛综合病院。

“啊！云雀前辈居然就这么出院了！”沢田纲吉一脸震惊地看向与自己一帘之隔的病床，那边已经只剩一张空荡荡的床铺，“他不是伤得很严重吗！”  
震惊之余，他又突然像是想起什么的感叹道：“呀倒不如说果然是云雀前辈……都那个样子了居然昏睡两天醒来立刻就出院了……骨头都没有接好吧！”

草壁哲矢拿着一些医院的相关文件和检查报告，正经严肃地向沢田和Reborn鞠了一躬：“是的，承蒙照顾，委员长是无法忍受在病房内和人群聚的，伤势会由专人的医疗团队进行后续诊疗，请不用担心！”

被风纪委员行如此大礼，沢田非常不习惯地挠挠头：“虽然我也没什么需要为云雀前辈担心的地方……哈哈……”

他在病床上可是昏睡了整整一周，而伤重成那样的云雀前辈不仅先一步醒来，居然还能任性地自己就跑出院回家了！想起刚才护士对草壁严厉数落的样子——

“那是云雀前辈的药么？是不是忘记带走了？”沢田指着属于云雀病床的床头地面，在与床头柜的缝隙中，有一盒药物落在那。

草壁捡起来看了一眼药名：“嗯？……烯丙孕素？”

是Omega专用的抑制药物，除了用作抑制剂还兼有短效避孕等等效用。

草壁不解地看了一圈，只能下结论：“应该是护士不小心掉的吧，真是粗心大意呢……”

而告别沢田他们后，草壁回到云雀家的宅邸，气派而富有古韵的传统建筑中，长长的走廊静得脚步声清晰可闻。

草壁刚走到云雀房门，云雀家的私人医生便拉开门走了出来。

待医生关上门，草壁便关切地询问道：“辛苦了医生，委员长的状况如何？”

医生扶了扶眼镜：“啊，他的身体素质一向很好，已经恢复得差不多了不用担心，但是……”

“但是？”

医生又回想起云雀威胁他的样子，把话咽了下去：“没什么，哈哈，也就最近还需要好好休息一下吧。”

在室内侧卧躺着的云雀，不耐地听着门外两人说着“也是呢，都快半个月了，委员长看起来还是精神恹恹的样子…”之类的话，终于远去安静下来。

他缓缓放松把自己埋进被子里，徒劳地抵抗着那盒药的副作用——该死的恶心头痛。

——Fin——


End file.
